ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Khyber
Khyber is a member of an unknown species from an unknown planet in Ben 10: Omniverse. He, along with Malware and Dr. Psychobos, has served as one of the primary antagonists of Omniverse. Appearance Khyber has a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, as well as black boots with grey soles. He wears bones as ornamentation over his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the creatures he has hunted, described as "some of the most vicious quarry in the universe", which consists of: * A ribcage on his chest. * A tail bone on his right shoulder and a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder. * Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots. * Claws on his shoes. The only part of Khyber's body that is exposed is his face, which is turquoise with a large lower jaw. He has dark red sunken eyes. He also has gills under his cheeks, which he used for whistling in order to summon Zed/his Panuncian pet when under his command. Powers and Abilities Khyber is a skilled hunter, as suggested by his title of the greatest huntsman in the galaxy, as demonstrated when he hunted down the Nemetrix predators himself. As shown in Trouble Helix, Khyber is a skilled hacker, capable of hacking into any technology, especially Plumber technology. Khyber can blow an ultrasonic whistle either through his mouth or his gills, which he used to issue commands to all animals who will obey him, which can also be heard by Vulpimancers. Khyber has good knowledge of pressure points, as he knew of a pressure point in the shoulder of an Appoplexian and humans that can paralyze it when he used it to subdue Rath. He calls it the Hephaestan Neuro Grip, which is useful in taking down all manner of prey. Khyber is strong enough to defeat Rath, as seen in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2. In the same episode, he was shown to be durable and barely be hurt by Rath. Khyber is agile enough to easily dodge Rook's blasts. Equipment Khyber possesses the Nemetrix, that he used to turn Zed into the predatory species of Ben's alien species until he removed the Nemetrix from her in Showdown: Part 2. It was then given to his new Panuncian pet, but the collar has since been broken. Khyber has a sniper blaster with extreme accuracy. Khyber's ship is used for transporation and as his home. Khyber also has a huge arsenal of hunting equipments including different types of blades, goo guns, force field traps, a gas mask etc. Weaknesses Khyber is shown to have a fear of Nemuinas when Ben transformed into Pesky Dust. Most likely this is due to the fact that he has no defense against a Nemuina's dream-manipulation powers. Khyber's pride as the galaxy's greatest hunter can also make him reckless. This makes him susceptible to being goaded into situations that put him at a disadvantage. Ben was able to anger him by pointing out that it took Khyber five years to trap him, while Vilgax took far less time. Though he does pride himself on studying his prey and anticipating its movements, unexpected events can throw off his calculations. According to Malware, Khyber is obsessed with capturing Ben as he cares about this more than anything else.